Confrontations and Realizations
by Rohata
Summary: Companion piece to TLK. Luna Vs. Hermione. Who will come out on top; of Harry.


**Confrontations and Realizations**

Synopsys: Companion piece to TLK. In short Luna vs. Hermione. Who will come out on top; of Harry?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The summer flew by for Harry and Luna. It had been the best summer of both of their young lives and they couldn't be happier. They spent most of their time talking and kissing and just spending quiet time together.

September arrived and they agreed to meet on the train. They shared a compartment with Neville, who congratulated the new couple as Ron and Hermione were off together on prefect patrol were oblivious to their new status.

When the train arrived at its destination, everyone disembarked then Luna spotted Susan and Hannah. They all knew Susan was distraught over the loss of her aunt this summer so Luna said.

"Susan, Hannah please join us. You should be amongst friends."

"But there won't be enough room for all of us. The carriages only hold six," Hannah said.

"Nonsense, there's plenty of room for all. Please join us," Luna said in her dreamy tone.

They both knew that refusing Luna's invitation would be fruitless, so Susan and Hannah climbed aboard the carriage as Luna stood up and in a very lady like fashion, sat upon Harry's lap. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist as Harry engulfed Luna in a loving embrace. Susan and Hannah were dumbfounded by this display but took their seats quickly. Before anyone could do or say anything Hermione scolded firmly.

"Luna you get off Harry's lap this instant. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You don't hear me complaining do you Hermione. Besides, my girlfriend can sit on my lap whenever she wants to," Harry said in a cold tone.

Hermione was taken aback by Harry's tone but his response left her speechless. Susan and Hannah sat with their mouths open at Harry's actions. Not only did Harry publicly declare that he and Luna were a couple but he defended her against Hermione. Susan asked.

"When did you two get together?"

"Over the summer. We started talking one day and . . . " Harry said.

"Then we started kissing; it was quite breathtaking. We talked and kissed some more then . . ." Luna continued.

"Luna agreed to be my girlfriend on August first. When we couldn't get together, we wrote back and forth. Luna doesn't live too far from the Weasleys and Hedwig didn't seem to mind," Harry stated smiling a smile that made his eyes glisten.

"Yes, Hedwig would arrive just as I was writing a letter to Harry. She is a very clever bird and is very beautiful," Luna said smiling a true smile.

"So are you my little Ravenclaw," Harry said in a loving tone and gave Luna a warm embrace.

Luna was never one to blush but Harry seemed to have that effect on her. She snuggled her face deeper into Harry's chest and hugged him with the same affection as he was giving her. Susan and Hannah were giddy hearing their story and wanted to hear more. Susan was tired of talking about her loss and this was a welcome change to her otherwise distraught demeanor.

As the ride went on, Susan and Hannah were chatting with Luna about her new found love. Harry just listened and answered questions when they were directed at him. Otherwise, he spent his time holding Luna close and gently caressing her back. He discovered, over the summer, that the simple act of touching Luna's waist length mane had a calming effect on his troubled soul. This evolved into loving caresses on her back that she seemed to enjoy. Both were more than content with the way their new relationship was growing and weren't about to stop being affectionate for anyone.

Hermione observed and listened to their conversation and she was none to pleased. She thought to herself; _why didn't he tell me he was dating Luna? Why Luna anyway? He can do better than her. How did this happen? I need to speak with her about this soon._ Ron on the other hand remained silent. He caught them together over the summer and made the mistake of berating Harry for snogging Looney. Ron wasn't sure what happened next but he found himself being flung through the air and landed in the pond on his parent's property. He never spoke ill of Luna again not to mention Harry was Quidditch Captain and he wanted to play.

The ride ended and Harry escorted Luna to her house table; holding hands. He wanted to join her but rules are rules and they sucked sometimes. The public display to her house meant that Luna was now off limits to their usually treatment; Harry was not one to be trifled with. He taught them all they knew about defense but not all HE knew.

The school year began and Harry and Luna started passing notes to each other in the hallway. Being in different houses and different years made things difficult at times but their little notes made them both smile and made their time together even more special. A few weeks into the semester, Hermione cornered Luna in the library and said in her bossy tone.

"Luna may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course. I was wondering when this would happen," Luna said in a dreamy tone.

The two young women left the library and found an unoccupied classroom. Hermione cast a privacy charm on the door as Luna just stood there being Luna. Luna spoke before Hermione had the chance.

"You don't like me do you or more to the point you don't like me with Harry."

"I never said that. How dare you accuse me of something like that," Hermione berated.

"You forget Hermione that I have a unique perspective on things. Most people always tended to ignore me because of me unusual beliefs but it did give me the advantage of being able to observe everything around me objectively."

"What has that have to do with anything? Harry's in a very fragile state right now. He just lost his godfather and he needs to talk about it. I don't want you taking advantage of him like this," Hermione scolded.

"If that's what you think then you are even more foolish than I suspected. Harry and I talked about Sirius at great length. He misses him terribly and feels cheated that they couldn't spend more time together. I feel the same way about my mum and still do. It helped him to cope with his loss and he's moving forward. He'll always miss him as I miss my mum but he's better now. I suppose I should take it as a complement that I'm the type of woman that would use a man for my own nefarious needs but alas I am not," Luna said in a serious tone. Very un-Luna like.

"I apologize for insulting you but Harry should have said something to me; I would have helped him," Hermione said.

"I suppose you feel that way because you were always the most important female in Harry's life until now. Harry and I are learning together on how to be a couple as neither of us has had a real relationship before. As to why he didn't tell you, you hurt him terribly and he didn't feel the need."

"I've never hurt Harry. How could you say that?" Hermione said raising her voice.

"Yes you have. Harry's just too nice to tell you. He has a horrid habit of keeping things locked inside of him until one day they would eventually destroy him. He's only now learning to express himself openly as he did towards you on the carriage," Luna explained calmly.

"How have I hurt him then? What have I done that was so horrible that he wouldn't talk to me about it?"

"It isn't one thing specifically but something that has been building slowly. In short, Harry was in love with you and you never returned his feelings," Luna stated plainly.

"WHAT? HOW? WHEN?" Hermione asked astonished.

"It started early on, he isn't even certain when it happened. He wasn't even aware that he was in love with you but he let you go forever. Those feelings are gone now."

"But why? Why wouldn't he tell me?" Hermione pleaded for answers.

"You forget how he was raised. He was never allowed to express himself openly for he would have been punished by his relatives. You hurt him by not doing for him that he has done for you but also for choosing Ron but I can understand why you chose Ron over Harry but I tell you now your plan won't work."

"What are you talking about? Explain!" Hermione demanded strongly.

"When he went after you in first year, he defied the Headmaster's instructions and followed his own heart and conscience to rescue you. You repaid him by ignoring him and listening to the Headmaster's orders before fifth year. If roles were reversed, Harry would have found a way to write to you and tell you everything. The real pain you caused was choosing the one who betrayed him because of the tournament for the one who put you in danger in the first place. Harry is more observant than you give him credit," Luna explained.

"I never thought of it that way before. What do you mean my plan won't work? I have no plan," Hermione defended.

"Yes you do; you just won't admit it to yourself. You have two best friends that are both boys. Statistically speaking, you would end up with one of them eventually. You've never had many friends so you would want both of them in your life as long as possible, forever would be ideal but that is impossible. If you chose Harry, you would lose Ronald because of jealousy. If you chose Ronald you would leave behind the one person that your entire magical existence centered around. He would walk away to give you the space the two of you needed to explore your relationship, out of honor, unless he was paired with Ginevra. That way you would have both of them in your life for all time but it won't work," Luna said flatly.

"And why not," Hermione spoke in a superior tone.

"I've known Ronald and Ginevra far longer than you have. I was home schooled with them after my mum died. Neither has changed very much since we were children. Ginevra was used to getting her own way because she was the only girl. Ronald has always been jealous of his older brothers and of Ginevra. He wants what he doesn't have yet doesn't do anything to earn it and has a tantrum if he doesn't get his way. Did you know that the Headmaster gave Ronald the badge that should have been Harry's? I suspected not. They have always been very possessive of their things and would see you and Harry as a threat to their relationships with the other. They would do everything in their power to keep you apart. Your friendship with Harry would die even if your plan would have succeeded. That is why you don't want me with Harry. I would take him from you and your plan would be ruined," Luna said.

"I don't have any plan as you say. How dare you accuse me of something so deceitful. I'm not a Slytherin," Hermione stated.

"I never knew you were a bigot like Draco; in fact Ronald's the same way," Luna said smiling.

Hermione's eyes went wide and her mouth looked like a goldfish but held her tongue. She knew that she was wrong for saying that. Luna continued.

"Do you truly care about Harry?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him to be happy?" Luna asked.

"Yes of course I do."

"Is he happy now; with me?" Luna asked.

"I've never seen him happier," Hermione said solemnly.

"Then please don't interfere with us. We are still learning and growing together. Neither of us knows if this will last a month or last forever but we are happy now. I would be lying if I said I didn't have dreams of being his wife but that will happen if it is our destiny."

"I won't interfere, but he's still my best friend."

"Whether or not Harry's with me or Ginevra or someone else; Ronald will never allow your friendship to continue because of his insecurities. He will need to be the most important man in your life, if not the only one. If you and Harry even had an innocent tea together, Ron would accuse you of having an affair and to be honest, it could happen. You would be a liar if you said you've never had fantasies about Harry."

"Yes I would be lying but that doesn't change anything. He could have said something." Hermione replied hurtfully.

"He didn't even know what he felt until recently but those feelings are gone now. You know as well as I do that it wouldn't have changed your mind about them and you just won't admit it. Let me tell you something else I've learned by watching people. You and Ronald bicker constantly; your bickering will not diminish once you start having sex. In fact, it will probably intensify. Your children will be raised in a house filled with bickering; day in and day out. Magical marriages can last a hundred years, I believe the record is one hundred forty three years. Think about it."

Hermione stood in silence contemplating Luna's words then she continued.

"Just because you insulted my integrity let me say this. You could have been Mrs. Potter, someone unique, but you chose to be just another Mrs. Weasley; another face in the crowd. I have to go, I've kept MY boyfriend waiting long enough. I think I'll let him fondle my breasts tonight. He has such a gentle touch I think it will be most enjoyable. I wonder if Ronald is gentle or will he be like some of the horror stories I've overheard from older girls. I trust MY Harry to be honorable; I don't trust you anymore but I won't turn Harry against you. You've done that yourself already. You've made your choice; live with it," Luna said sternly but grinning triumphantly.

Luna approached the door then expertly removed Hermione's privacy charms. She turned to Hermione and said before leaving.

"If we both survive this war, let's have tea together in twenty years to compare notes. It will be fun."

Luna left the classroom and Hermione just stood angrily and said aloud to no one.

"How dare that little tramp say those things to me. Who does she think she is speaking like that to me? I've known Harry longer than she has. I know him better than anyone. I know what he needs even better than he does. I can't believe Loony would use Harry like that. He's hurting and she's letting him touch her like a common slut. I would have expected that from a Slytherin but not her. What is she after? Don't worry Harry, I don't blame you. You're just confused right now. I'll fix everything Harry, don't worry. I'll save you; I always do. As for Ron, don't worry. I can control him just like his mother does."

Hermione composed herself and pulled a potions vial from her robes filled with a rose colored liquid. She smirked proudly to herself, replaced the vial then left the room. Things would be back to normal soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Twenty years later:**

Luna Lovegood was walking in muggle London on her way to meet an old friend. She was wearing muggle jeans that fit her snuggly and a plain white t-shirt and trainers. Back in school she was a pretty girl but like a fine wine she improved with age. She had gained some weight since then but in all the right places and it just added to her beauty. Gone were the days of radish earrings and Butterbeer cork necklace but she still had them. Now she wore simple emerald studs and a gold locket on a delicate gold chain and almost no makeup and her waist length mane was as full as ever.

She entered the Leaky Cauldron and greeted Hannah Longbottom warmly. Hannah directed her to a corner table where her friend waited patiently. Luna approached the table and said sweetly.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's been a long time."

"Hello Miss Lovegood, please have a seat."

"Lovegood is my professional name, I am Mrs. Potter. We sent you an invitation but you never responded," Luna corrected.

"I know, Ron wouldn't allow it. How is Harry?" Hermione said regretfully.

"He is well. He took our children to the zoo. It's just us girls. When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"About ten years. We bumped into each other here and had some tea and talked for awhile. It was nice," Hermione said smiling fondly.

"What did Ronald say about it when he found out?" Luna asked.

"He wasn't happy about it. We argued for some time and I was told not to see him anymore," Hermione said sadly.

"I see. How is Ronald these days? Still working at the joke shop," Luna said.

"It's the only job he could get. He never took his NEWTs so he wasn't qualified for anything else."

"What about his auror job? I heard he tried out for professional Quidditch, what happened with that?"

"He lost his auror's badge when he disobeyed a direct order. His mistake cost three people their lives. He blamed Harry for it," Hermione stated.

"How can he blame Harry? He resigned from the aurors after two years because he didn't want to fight anymore. Do you blame Harry?" Luna asked.

"I don't blame Harry for Ron's mistake. He tried to play the hero and messed up royally. He said if Harry had been there his plan would have worked. He just wanted to show off and it cost him. He thought he was as good as Harry and that angered him more. As for Quidditch, he just wasn't good enough. He was angry at Ginny for going pro and Harry for not sticking with him," Hermione said sadly.

"Are you still working for the DMLE? I heard you were sacked from the Department of Magical Creatures. What happened?"

"Ron happened. I was working late with some male colleagues. Ron showed up and accused me of cheating on him in front of my boss. My boss wouldn't stand for it and made me resign because he didn't want to deal with Ron. He reported Ron to his boss and got a reprimand for acting foolish. I still work with the DMLE but nothing too important because of my apparent disruptive reputation. I never thought being with Ron would be like this. What do you do now? What has Harry done since he left the aurors? The last I spoke with him he was trying to write a book or something," Hermione said somberly.

"I'm a naturalist and work as a reporter for the Quibbler. I've already found several new species both magical and muggle. Harry has written several books, in fact he wrote all of the DADA textbooks used at Hogwarts for all years," Luna said proudly.

"You don't have to lie Luna. I've seen my daughter's DADA text. It was written by I. M. Levansson. Harry could never write something as clear and concise as those books. I've even learned a few things from the advanced books," Hermione said smugly.

Luna drew her wand and wrote I. M. Levansson in the air and it then morphed into I am L. Evans son. Hermione was shocked at this then Luna waved her wand and the letters disappeared. She said happily.

"Harry learned that from Voldemort. He wanted his books to be purchased because of their content not his name. He is quite clever. He also helped develop a magical orphanage. He personally goes to muggle orphanages, if there are any magical children there and relocates them. He personally oversees its staff and makes certain that all the children are properly cared for. I'm certain you've heard of it, Safe Haven."

"But there was never any mention of Harry's involvement with Safe Haven. He kept his name out of it didn't he. He never did like his fame unlike Ron who revels in it. Ever since he got his own Chocolate Frog Card he's been bragging like he was the one who defeated Voldemort single handedly," Hermione said.

"I know, we seen you on the platform yesterday. I can't believe he would disown his daughter if she was sorted into Slytherin," Luna stated disagreeably.

"He's always saying things like that. You were right about raising children in a house with us bickering all the time. They spend most of their time in their rooms, away from us. They don't like their father most of the time unless it has to do with Quidditch. I saw your daughter, she's beautiful," Hermione said.

"Anastasia is twelve going on thirty. Harry wanted to put a chastity charm on her but I talked him out of it. She's at the top of her year and takes after me as she's a Ravenclaw. Where is your son? Frankly I'm surprised you only have two children." Luna said.

"Hugo's at my parents for the day. I think my dad got him hooked on video games unlike Ron who hates muggle things he doesn't understand. To be frank, I have the same problem bearing children as my mother did. Hugo was a blessing but I can't have anymore. Ron wasn't too upset by this because he had a son to play Quiddich with. I'm surprised Harry let you name his daughter, I thought for certain he would want her to be named Lily," Hermione said.

"I didn't name our daughters, Harry did. He told me that the tradition of naming your children for your ancestors was rubbish. He took one look at her and Anastasia Moon came out. Our youngest is named Aeron Hermione, he said it sings and he was right. Our twin son's are Lorcan Alexander and Lysander Allen. You should see Harry with them; he just a big kid at heart," Luna said thinking fondly of her husband.

"I'm surprised he would name his daughter after me; after what I tried to do," Hermione said embarrassed.

"We both forgave you ages ago for the potion incident. You know that. Tell me the truth, I was right about your plan wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were right. I was so used to having two boys under my thumb, as it were, I didn't want to let them go. I always felt that Harry and Ginny would be good together but I was wrong. Harry was always the go between for me and Ron but now I realize how foolish I was for putting him in that position," Hermione said sadly.

"Ginevra never got over her crush for The-Boy-Who-Lived. She's had it since we were children. We would have pretend marriages between her and him almost every weekend growing up. However, Harry and I had just as many pretend affairs as well," Luna said smiling.

Hermione chuckled aloud at her declaration and felt better than she did at the start of their meeting. She said.

"I was wrong about you. You really were and are good for Harry. I assumed he would just want to stay with the Weasleys. They were the only real family he knew," Hermione said.

"The day we got together, I found Harry sitting alone by the pond at the Burrow. I was just visiting Ginerva and happened by him. He told me he was trying to find some privacy, the Weasleys were driving him mad. I suppose in his own way he was trying to escape them, just like Charles and William did by moving out of the country. I didn't go looking for Harry; we just happened," Luna said fondly remembering that day.

"I never thought about it that way before; then again I never thought my life would turn out like this. After all I've done; after all I've been through; me the brightest witch of the age, the one who beat proper pure-bloods in school everyday turned out to be nothing more than a pure-blood's sex toy. You were right about our bickering intensifying once we started having sex. The first time I refused him he was furious. It was the first time he hit me," Hermione said with tears forming.

"Didn't you ever wonder why Draco never retaliated against you directly, even after you hit him," Luna asked.

"School rules; he would have been suspended if he struck a female."

"Partially correct. Proper pure-blood etiquette dictates that NO man strikes a woman. He may defend himself against magical attacks but never strike her EVER. Ronald's idea of being proper was all about the Galleons not the rules they live by. Draco may have called you foul names but he would have never struck you. He could have challenged you to a duel but we both know how that would have turned out," Luna stated.

"I would have mopped the floor with him. Would you tell me how you found out about the potion; I just want to know," Hermione asked.

"Harry and I were together and he said he was in love with Ginevra, when just a few days before he said he was in love with me. I took him to Madam Pomfrey and she found the love potion in his system. He was fine after a few days. In case you're wondering, anytime you saw Ginevra kissing Harry it was me under Polyjuice. It was a good way to show we broke up and why. Ginevra was in on our little prank. We technically pranked Voldemort and you into believing Harry broke my heart," Luna said smiling.

"I can't believe it. Where did you get the potion?"

"The twins; they were always up for a good prank. They were in on it as well," Luna's smile widened.

"I should have known. I never saw you and Ginny together around Harry. I suppose I'm not as clever as I thought. I have to go I'm meeting Ron later. It was nice seeing you again," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't worry about Ronald. He forgot that there were Aurors patrolling the platform disillusioned. He openly admitted to using magic against a muggle to gain a driving license. That is illegal. They didn't want to cause a scene so he was arrested earlier today. Frankly, if it takes you twenty years to learn to drive you shouldn't even be behind the wheel, in my opinion," Luna stated.

Hermione was shocked at Luna's statement but before she could say anything Luna said.

"We rebuilt Harry's house in Godric's Hallow, come by for dinner tonight and bring Hugo. Harry's making curry."

"But what about Ron , I have to bail him out. I can't just leave him there," Hermione admonished.

"Why not? He broke the law not you. It's worse for him anyway because he KNEW the law because he was an auror, therefore no bail. Harry told me this. Dinner's at six thirty, don't be late," Luna said sweetly then left the bar and headed to the apparation point to join her family.

Hermione just sat there gob smacked by the days events. She sat for a moment then a smile formed on her face. She thought, _maybe some time in prison will do him good. I know it will do wonders for me. I haven't had curry in a long time_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron was tried and convicted for using magic against a muggle and sentenced to two years in Azkaban. Being a former Auror, he was welcomed nicely by his former suspects. He was found dead in his cell a week later, no one seen a thing.

Hermione felt free for the first time in her life and renewed her friendship with Harry and Luna. Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander became the new Marauders once they started Hogwarts but Anastasia, Aeron and Rose kept them in check most of the time. All in all, Hermione finally got her happy ending.

The End.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

A/N: Just something I needed to get out of my head and back to writing. I've read too many stories where Ginny used a potion on Harry but I thought it would make sense for Hermione to use one just to help Harry find someone and to kept them together.

I reread the Crap-alogue and found it more disturbing than ever. Here's my rant if you're interested.

Ron used magic against a muggle for personal gain as an Auror knowing it was illegal. He admitted this to his boss head Auror Harry but he did nothing because Ginny controlled the bedroom. There's a scene where Ron said people were staring because he was famous and he bragged about it. He's still a bigot towards Slytherin House. What really caught my eye was the fact he told his half-blood daughter that her grandfather wouldn't like her marrying a pure-blood. This bothered me because not only did he insult his own heritage but he insulted Half-blood Harry for his marriage to pure-blood Ginny. There are more things that bothered me but Luna said it best. If it takes you twenty years to learn to drive, give it up.

I never found one instance where Malfoy hit Hermione in the entire series. He threatened, insulted even cornered her but never hit her. Ron, in cannon, had always had a temper so denying him sex would set him off. I threw the etiquette thing in there for good measure. I personally grew up in a house of bickering and it sucked. Hermione's kids would be messed up because of this; I know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
